Like I Love You
Like I Love You 'is a song made famous by ''Justin Timberlake.It will be sung by Kellan Moore as his audition song in the episode,The Conflict Of Interest.In the full version of the song Justin Newman sings backup vocals. Lyrics '''Kellan:Just somethin' about you Way I'm lookin at you whatever keep lookin at me Gettin' scared now, right? Don't fear me baby, it's just Justin It feel good right? Listen I kind of noticed something wasn't right In your colorful face It's kind of weird to me Since you're so fine If it's up to me your face'll change...... If you smilin', that should set the tone Just be limber And If you let go, the music should groove your bones Just remember Sing this song with me Ain't nobody love you like I love you You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya Late at night, I talk to you You will know the difference when I touch you People are so phony Nosy cause they're lonely Aren't you sick of the same thing? They say so and so was dating Love you or they're hating When it doesn't matter anyway Cause we're here tonight If you smiling, that should set the tone Just be limber baby And If you let go, the music should groove your bones Baby just remember Sing this song with me Ain't nobody love you like I love you You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya Late at night, I talk to you You will know the difference when I touch you Yeah, you know I can make ya happy I could change your life If you give me that chance To be your man I won't let you down baby If you give me that chance To be your man Here baby, put on my jacket And then ... Maybe we'll fly the night away (Justin:I just wanna love you baby) Yeah, yeah, yeah Girl Maybe we'll fly the night away(Justin:I just wanna love you baby) Girl ... Ma, what you wanna do? I'm in front of you Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two Or me and you put on a stage show And the mall kids, that's how to change low From them you heard "wow, it's the same glow" Look at me, I say "yeah, it's the same dough" We the same type, you my air of life You have me sleeping in the same bed, every night Go rock with me, you deserve the best Take a few shots Let it burn in your chest We could ride down Pumping N.E.R.D. in the deck Funny how a few words turn into sex Play this free, joint called "brain" (Justin:I just love your, Brain) Ma, take a hint Make me suerve in the lane The name Malicious And I burn every track Clipse and J. Timberlake Now how heavy is that? Maybe we'll fly the night away (Justin:I just wanna love you baby) Yeah, yeah, yeah Girl Maybe we'll fly the night away(Justin:I just wanna love you baby) Girl ... Ain't nobody love you like I love you (Justin:Can't love you like I do) You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya (Justin:Trust ya like I do) Late at night, I talk to you (Justin:Hey) You will know the difference when I Break this down You know, I used to dream about this when I was a little boy I never thought it would end up this way, Drums (Justin:Hey) It's kind of special right? yeah You know, you think about it Sometimes people just destined Destined to do what they do And that's what it is Now everybody dance. Video Category:Audition Songs Category:Songs Performed by Kellan Moore Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs